


You Can Leave Now

by MirasMirages



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Study, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Villain!Whumpee, villain!Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirasMirages/pseuds/MirasMirages
Summary: Find me on Tumblr





	You Can Leave Now

"You can leave now.“

"Wh- what?” Henry was still on the bed, delirious with pain. The woman had climbed off him and sounded impatient.

“Leave. Now.” She threw his clothes at him, and he gasped at the impact. “I’m done with you.”

He didn’t understand. Why was he being thrown out? Was someone picking him up?

Slowly he forced himself over on his side, supported by his arms, and then to sit up. He didn’t remember being released from the cuffs. The bruises covering his ribcage made it hard to breathe, and his muscles were shivering on the edge of cramping. “Why?” he whispered, trying to figure out his t-shirt.

“I don’t want you here. You’re a monster, you think I’d let you sleep in my bed?” Harsh words. Pointless. He was used to hearing it, but it still stung. “I bet you’re a rapist too. Get out.”

He didn’t argue, even though _she_ was the one who had forced _him_ to- but it didn’t matter. He was used to it.

The jeans were worse, too stiff and tight on his legs covered in welts. He wondered how much she’d paid for him, to be allowed to take it this far, without supervision. Or maybe she hadn’t been allowed. Maybe it was his fault for letting her.

“Hurry up!”

He was already moving as fast as he could, but he still tried to be faster, one sharp movement that caused the muscles in his side to seize up, and he moaned as he fell to the floor.

She came over and kicked at him. “Ugh. You have five minutes. Then I want you gone.”

Henry took a moment extra to get his breath under control when she left the room, before he continued pulling his jeans over his abused flesh.

With his clothes on, he realized she’d left his arms alone. There were no visible marks not covered by his clothes, other than maybe a hickey on his neck, or a bite mark on his collarbone. She had left a lot of bite marks.

When she came back he followed her to the door, his eyes cast down. There was no car waiting. He was about to ask, but she slammed the door shut and locked it before he could.

He didn’t know what to do. He was too far from home to walk, and he didn’t have money for a cab. He wanted to lie down on the ground and wait for Charles to send a car, but for all he knew he could freeze to death by then. He wasn’t sure if he cared.

Slowly he forced his feet to move. He didn’t know where, but he had to go _somewhere_. He was barefoot, and the ground felt like knives.

It took a long time. He had to stop every few steps, to breathe, or to wait for his muscles to stop seizing, but it was still not quite morning when he was in front of a door.

What a stupid idea. This was handing himself over to the enemy. He’d get life in prison if he was lucky. More likely, Charles would find a way to get him back, and a prison sentence would be as tempting to him as some might find a tropical vacation.

Maybe he wouldn’t get handed over to the police. Maybe James would just kill him on the spot. He was a hero, after all, and Henry hadn’t exactly gone easy on him lately.

But then, maybe James would help him. That was what heroes were supposed to do, wasn’t it? Help people?

Henry wasn’t sure he qualified as “people”.

He rang the doorbell and slid to the ground. Whatever happened next, he could deal with it when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Find me on Tumblr ](https://whumpymirages.tumblr.com/)


End file.
